


An Incident in the Library

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus looked up to see who else was still in the library at this hour. Most students had left a good while ago, including James and Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incident in the Library

Remus was tired. The letters on the page in front of him were blurring into an unintelligible mess, but he needed to finish this essay. It was the full moon in a couple of days and he never knew how much homework he'd be able to get done just before and after the transformation. The furious scratching of a quill on parchment nearby sounded louder than it had any right to do. Remus looked up to see who else was still in the library at this hour. Most students had left a good while ago, including James and Sirius.

Severus was trying not to mutter to himself; the result was that he was writing with far more pressure than needed. A soft curse did exit his lips when his quill broke. He reached for one of his spares, lying neatly in a row next to him. He hated having to interrupt his thoughts while working, and repairing a broken quill was certainly an interruption. He was certain McGonagall asking him to do this essay had been punishment. Why, he hadn't quite worked out, but then it wasn't difficult to guess that she'd always heard Potter's side first.

Remus was sure that Severus hadn't been sitting at the table across from him when he had last looked - which was perfectly understandable. After the incident in Transfigurations today, he was sure Severus was trying his utmost to avoid James, and by extension Sirius, Peter and himself.

Remus wondered why Severus had chosen this very spot for his last-minute homework. Was he up to something? Was he trying to get back at James? But how? And why Remus and not James directly? Remus really didn't want to get involved in this feud. Maybe it would be best if he went back to the common room and tried to finish his homework there.

Severus looked up briefly, feeling watched. He nearly ground his teeth together. How had he been so oblivious? Where Lupin was, Potter wasn't far. Nor Black. He slammed his book close and stood up. Black orbs stared at the other boy. He tried to pull his gaze away quickly, but wasn't sure it worked all that well.

With deliberate moves, he began to collect his items, not yet bothering to find a place to move to. "No no, Lupin, allow me. You stay put," his acerbic tone digging at the other boy for having sat down where Severus had been. That he had been the one who moved in on the territory, his mind firmly raged against.

The black eyes boring into him made Remus feel distinctly uneasy - they always did. "No, it's okay, Severus, I was just about to go back to the common room anyway." He hastily got up before Severus could. Slinging the strap of his book bag over his shoulder, he added, "Good luck with your essay," sincerely and hoping Severus would understand it that way, too.

Lupin's use of his given name startled Severus, and he knocked over his ink well. Black ink oozed over the parchment he hadn't yet collected, destroying the essay he'd nearly finished. He ground his teeth together audibly. "My essay would have been better had you not just caused me to destroy it." He sighed, withdrawing his wand. "Go run along to Potter like a good little lackey." His voice lacked the venom he wanted it to have. Instead, to his disgust, regret and remorse mingled in it, and perhaps disappointment. Severus muttered under his breath in an attempt to reverse the potential effect.

"Here, let me." Remus dropped his bag and cast the well-practised spell. Sirius and Peter had spoiled their homework more often than he cared to count, so this particular spell had become second nature to him. Something in Severus's voice made him ignore the insult. Remus reached the table and with a final swirl of his wand restored the parchment to its unmarred state, brushing against Severus's hand as he did so. Remus quickly withdrew his hand.

"There," he cleared his throat, "good as new." He smiled insecurely. "Bye, Severus."

Severus hissed at the contact, jerking his hand back as if burned. He nodded mutely, staring at the restored parchment. It was the safest thing to focus on, his own hand wasn't safe, and Rem--Lupin certainly wasn't.

He hurriedly collected his ink well, stoppering it carefully. "Bye, Remus," he whispered under his breath, watching the retreating form. Severus closed his eyes, leaning against the bookshelves briefly before making his way to the dungeons.  



End file.
